


Amourous Connections

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eavesdropping, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Spying, baguettes, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things that are going bump in the night and Alexander has made his business to find out exactly what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amourous Connections

It was still dark in the bedroom when John woke and his internal clock was begging him to go back to sleep, but his partners were no longer wrapped around him and that was a slightly disgruntling predicament. Instead, Alex and Eliza were both sitting by the far wall with their ears pressed against it.

"What're you doing?" John asked in a mumble, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"We're trying to listen," Alex explained, not really explaining anything.

"What?"

"Herc has a girl over," said Eliza, "Wait," she listened for another moment, "It's a guy. Definitely a guy."

"Are you listening to Herc have sex?" John queried, suddenly more awake.

"Yes," replied Alex without shame, "Yes we are."

"Well Alex you being that you doesn't surprise me," John yawned, "but Liza?"

"Herc never brings anyone home," Eliza said, "and now he's had someone over two nights in a row. I'm curious, sue me."

"Wait, seriously?" John's curiosity piqued.

Eliza nodded her head.

John pushed the covers off and crawled over to join his partners.

"Woah," he whispered when he put his ear to the wall and a particularly loud moan sounded, "Sounds like they're having fun."

"A lot of fun," Alex added, vaguely breathlessly.

"Are you getting turned on by this?" laughed John as Eliza smothered a giggle in her hand.

"No!" Alex protested, "Of course not. Not really. Maybe a little."

"You would make a terrible spy," Eliza smiled.

"I would not," Alex grumbled.

"No of course not," Eliza giggled scooting closer to kiss his cheek.

Another moan came from Hercules's room, loud enough that it could be heard without the aid of ears on walls.

"Holy shit, Herc must be a sex god," John said in a hushed tone.

"How do you know that wasn't Herc?" asked Eliza.

"Nah," John said, shaking his head slightly, "Herc doesn't make moaning noises, he's more of a grunter."

The other two stared at him.

"How do you know that?" Alex wondered.

"Remember when I went to his place over winter break back in freshman year?"

"Did you sleep with Hercules?" Alex gasped slightly too loudly, his eyes wide.

"I did not sleep with Hercules," sighed John.

"So then how do you know?" Alex gaped.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

Alex blinked at him.

"He's a guy," John said, with the air of explaining something to a child, "Sometimes some...tension relief is needed. He jerked off, okay? We were in the same room, it was kind of hard not to hear him."

Alex looked stunned.

"I think you broke him," Eliza muttered

"Oh like he's so innocent?" John raised his brow.

"I wouldn't jerk off with someone else in the room!" Alex spluttered, "Not without their permission anyway."

"Bullshit," laughed John, "That is exactly what you did the first time we were in the same room together over night. You tried to be sneaky about it, but being quiet isn't exactly your strong suit."

Eliza was grinning, watching the way Alex's cheeks flushed red.

"Well...I...but--" stuttered Alex.

"Don't stress about it," John told him, tucking some hair behind Alex's ear gently, "If you must know, it was hearing you that first made me think that made me consider that I might be demi."

"Really?" asked Alex, perking up.

"Yup," confirmed John, "I mean, I'd heard that kind of thing before and it had never really done anything for me. Then there was you and...well, you know the rest."

John pressed a kiss to Alex's lips and Alex leaned into it, his eyes closing.

"Aw," Eliza sighed happily, "You two are so cute."

John broke away and smiled at her, "You're pretty cute too."

They were silent for a moment with the only noises being that of what was coming from behind the wall and Alex was getting fidgety.

"Okay, are we going to have sex?" Alex asked, "Because I really want to have sex now."

John and Eliza both laughed as they dragged him to his feet and over to the bed.

\----------

Two weeks later, the three of them found themselves in the exact same situation, ears pressed against the wall on the other side of which Hercules and his secret beau were going at it.

"It's been the same guy every night," Alex whispered, "Every night for two weeks!"

"It's gotten to the point where I can recognize his moans," said Eliza, "I can tell how close they are to finishing by the sound of his moans. There's something wrong with that."

"Maybe we should stop listening," John suggested.

The other two leaned back from the wall and stared at him.

"It was only a thought," John mumbled.

“I just want to know who it is," Alex sighed.

"You know there is a very simple solution to that," John replied, "ask him!"

Alex looked scandalized, "I can't just ask him, then he'll know we've been listening!"

John sighed and let his shoulders drop, this was true considering that all other traces of Hercules sexcapades were nonexistent.

They sat there for another few moments.

"We need to sneak into Herc's room," Alex said with finality, "and find out who his guy is."

"Right now?" asked Eliza.

Alex shook his head, "Of course not. Even I wouldn't do that. I mean tomorrow while Herc's away."

"How do you even know there's going to be something to find in there?" sighed John, "If they're just friends with benefits then there probably won't be anything of his in Herc's room."

"It's been two weeks," Alex said, rolling his eyes, "Two weeks non-stop. That's definitely a relationship. Have you ever known anyone to have the same fuck buddy over every night for two whole weeks?"

John raised an eyebrow, "I am the absolute last person you should be asking about that."

"Well anyway," continued Alex, "fuck buddies are not consistent like that. Believe me."

"I bow to your superior knowledge."

"And I wish I didn't have to know about it," Eliza replied pressing her lips into a thin line.

"I wonder why he won't introduce us to them," Alex mused ignoring Eliza.

"Because you are too much crazy to introduce to someone that's only been in Herc's life for two weeks," John smirked.

"Hey!" protested Alex, "I can be good if I put my mind to it."

"You never put your mind to it," Eliza reminded him.

"That's besides the point!"

Just then there was a particularly loud moan and the three of them backed away from the wall.

"Tomorrow."

"What?" John raised his brow.

"Tomorrow, we have to do it tomorrow or this whole 'not knowing" thing is going to kill me," Alex replied.

"Or make you horny, take your pick," John laughed as Alex shot him a dirty look.

"Whatever," Alex sniffed, "We can sneak into his room."

"You can sneak into his room," corrected Eliza, "John and I are going to be adults and just ask him."

"We are?" John asked, then hurried on when Eliza raised an eyebrow in his direction, "We are. Definitely."

Eliza nodded decisively, "Now I'm going to bed. Unlike you two, I have class tomorrow."

Once Eliza was back in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, John leaned close to Alex.

"I'll keep watch while you search the room," he whispered.

Alex grinned.

 

\---------

"Coast is clear," John said in a hushed tone, "Herc is catching up on Project Runway, so we've got a good chunk of time."

"Right," Alex said with a brisk nod.

"You have gotten way to into this whole thing," John told him flatly, taking in the black leggings--Eliza's, of course--and skintight black t-shirt Alex was wearing.

"I'm on a spy mission," Alex told him, "I should dress he part. Plus," he grinned, "I look hot."

There was no way John was going to voice that yes this was very true, he just rolled his eyes, "Just going, with the magic of DVR he can fast forward through any bits he doesn't care about."

"He cares about all of it," Alex grumbled, but he carefully opened the door to Hercules's room and crept inside.

He had been in the room before and it was just as Alex remembered it; big bed, desk with sewing machine, closer standing with its door half open. Alex ignored all that and tiptoed over to one of the bedside tables. All he found there were several books and a handful of sewing patterns. The other bedside table was more fruitful. He pawed through bottles of lube in different states of fullness, carefully avoiding touching the few toys that also resided in the drawer because even he had boundaries. He was just about to give up when something caught his eye. One of the boxes of condoms looked oddly familiar. Alex opened the box and let a few of the wrapped condoms slip out into his hand.

"What?" John furrowed his brow.

"Baguette!" Alex repeated shoving the foil packet into his boyfriend's hand.

John look confused before realization dawned and he gaped down at the condom. If the wrapper was anything to go by then the condom it held would look like a freshly baked baguette. He only knew one person who would use a condom like the one he now held.

"What're you guys doing by my room?"

Alex and John both jumped at the sound of Hercules's voice and John immediately stuck his hand on his pocket.

"I was just..." Alex began, "My jeans! I can't find my jeans. Hence the leggings. I thought they might have gotten mixed up with your laundry."

"Okay," Hercules said slowly, drawing the word out, "I think I would have noticed that, but you're welcome to check."

Hercules padded away and they soon heard the tv start up again. John released the breath he had been holding.

~~~~~~~

 

All things considered, dinner was quite a normal affair, despite the fact that Alex keep shooting unsubtle glances between Hercules and Lafayette.

This continued all the way through them clearing the table and washing the dishes.

It was Alex who broke first--although John came perilously close--his words all emerging in a big rush.

"Are you guys dating?" he blurted, "Because I found a baguette condom in Herc's room and Laf is the only person I know who has those. Plus, we've been hearing sex noises for like the past two weeks, so we know that Herc is seeing someone we just weren't sure who. Of course we're happy for you if you are."

"What?!?" Herc scoffed, Lafayette began to blush all the while maintaining an air of confidence.

Alex looked ready to go on, but Eliza stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Look, we don't want to put you on the spot or anything," she said calmly, "We just want to know for congratulations are in order."

"We love you guys, yeah?" John added.

Hercules's mouth opened and closed a couple times and he looked like he might make some sort of denial, but then he sighed slightly.

"Oui," Lafayette said, still slightly flushed, "Herc and I are together."

The trio smiled and Alex sprung into action by flinging his arms around both of them nearly sending the dish in Lafayette's hands flying.

Hercules chuckled and patted Alex gently on the back, "Thanks."

"So, has it just been these past two weeks?" John questioned, peeling Alex away from their two friends.

"Kind of?" Hercules replied, "We've been going on dates for a few months, but neither of us really realized they were dates."

"Oh my god, you guys are actually a trope," John laughed, "Accidental dating."

Hercules rolled his eyes, "Well now you know the great secret."

"I think its cute," Eliza replied.

"Thank you mon cheri," Lafayette grinned.

"We can double date now!" Alex said excitedly.

"What is with you and your obsession with double dating?" sighed John, "He's been going on about double dating for the past forever."

"It just sounds like fun," pouted Alex.

"But how is that going to be any different from when the five of us hang out?" John asked. 

"I get to cuddle the two of you without feeling guilty for being too lovey dovey in front of our single friends," Alex explained.

Hercules raised a single eyebrow, "When have you ever felt guilty about cuddling in front of your single friends?"

"It's never too late to start," mumbled Alex.

"Uh huh," Herc nodded whilst rolling his eyes.

"That'll be the day," John snorted.

"You guys are so mean to me," pouted Alex, "Just for that, I'm going to choose what we watch for movie night."

"Please, not 'The Notebook' again," Lafayette groaned.

"I have never made you watch 'The Notebook!'" Alex replied sharply.

"We watched it last movie night," Lafayette insisted, "I get to choose."

"Not if I get there first!" Alex proclaimed, dashing from the kitchen.

"Arrêtez!" Lafayette called before running after him, hands still dripping from the half-finished dishes in the sink.

Eliza sighed, "I'll go mediate. You know they always end up agreeing on what movie to watch."

John took Lafayette's place at the sink and began rinsing dishes, handing them to Hercules to put into the dishwasher. They worked in silence for a few moments before John spoke up.

"I can't stress enough how happy we are for you guys."

Hercules smiled, flushing slightly, "It's been pretty amazing so far."

"So we hear," laughed John.

Hercules playfully elbowed John in the side, "Smart ass."


End file.
